Field of the Disclosure
The teachings in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate generally to a camera module.
Discussion of the Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, an auto focusing adjustment of a camera module is realized by lens control using a VCM (Voice Coil Motor). A camera module formed with a VCM performs a reciprocating operation of a bobbin relative to an image sensor in response to an interaction between a coil wound on a periphery of the bobbin and a yoke to control a focus of an image incident on the camera module.
Meanwhile, unlike the eyes of a human, the image sensor can detect light of all wavelength bands, such that there is a need of interrupting light of IR (Infrared) wavelength band in order to recognize an image only in a visible light region. To this end, an IR interruption filter is interposed between the image sensor and the lens. However, a camera module includes therein many factors capable of generating foreign objects, and foreign objects may drop on an upper surface of the image sensor to disadvantageously generate a black spot or stain phenomenon, thereby causing defects in the image captured by the camera module, or causing the image appear as a black spot or stain.